


The Trouble With Chocolate

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [59]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Genderbending, Het, Human, Jealousy, Office, Office Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew chocolate could make a guy jealous?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble With Chocolate

“Gah! Cy-! Mr. Cyclo-!" Her voice was cut off by a hand going over her lips as thin, but powerful hips slapped into the back of hers.  
  
While Tailgate didn't think they were lovers, it was getting harder to deny that with these increased sessions of 'passionate love making' as she preferred to call them. While these meetings usually happened at a hotel room (and sometimes in each of their own apartments), she didn't know what to think of it as the Credit Department Manager pounded into her behind over a chair in the filing room.  
  
What had brought this about? All she could remember was eating the chocolates her friend Swerve had given her during lunch. She had caught up with him last night at his bar and he had given it to her as a late birthday present since they rarely saw each other anymore. Cyclonus had stopped by and told her to come with him to get something from the filing room.  
  
She hadn't expected him to literally _throw_ her against one of the cabinets and proceed to fuck her against it. She had already come when he pulled out, tossed her over the chair she was currently on, and proceeded to take her in her second entrance.  
  
Tailgate wasn't used to anal sex, but Cyclonus had been... slower than he normally was when he first introduced her to it that she now enjoyed it when he took her there. It was also his to-go-to entrance when they didn't have a condom.  
  
"C-Cyc...nus! Ha! HA! Oh Primus..."  
  
The tall, pale man only grunted as he continued to slam into her, causing her small body to press further into the chair. The poor office clerk was grateful that her unattractive body shape provided some padding against the hard surfaces of the chair. She thought that Cyclonus might break her bones with how hard he was pounding her into the hard surface of the chair. If he kept this up, she would be black and blue all over by tonight.  
  
Proving more likely that he could read her thoughts, her lover pulled her back quickly from the chair as they sat back against the cabinet they had occupied before. Tailgate moaned out a long and deep groan into Cyclonus's hand as she fell back against his still hard and impressively-sized dick. As he started thrusting up into her again, she found herself arching back when the other hand on her hip moved past her pulled-up skirt to grope hard at her reddening clit.  
  
Helpless to do anything, Tailgate surrendered to her lover's harsh and quicken pace as he continued to bounce her on his dick, two fingers now deep in her cunt as the other two on that hand expertly simulated her outer lips. Tailgate lost it again as a third was added, causing her to come on his hand as he helped her ride out her third orgasm.  
  
Cyclonus was still going at her despite her having come already three times. But as she struggled with the continuing stimulation, the older man slammed into her deep as he finally came, filling her ass with his cum. The smaller woman panted as her arousal grew again from the warmness filling her posterior.  
  
Still inside his lover, the manager laid her down on the ground before turning her on his cock to face him. As she squirmed from the feeling and the need for more, she was pulled back into another over-powering kiss as one of his hands moved to rub at her agitated clit.  
  
Cyclonus drew back from her lips before looking into her blue eyes with his own narrow and cold red ones. "Do not think that I am incapable of satisfying you."  
  
Ignoring the sensations from her groin, Tailgate stared in confusion at her lover. "W-What?"  
  
"You should not need to look to another to satisfy your pleasures. I recall you saying that I'm the only man who’s ever satisfied your wildest desires or did I hear you wrong?"  
  
Now the poor clerk was stumped. Was Cyclonus suggesting that she was looking elsewhere for sex? Why would he think that? She hadn't done anything to make it seem like she wasn't happy with him! Well, it had taken her a while to convince him that her friendship with Rewind wasn't anything more than platonic and the same with her other male friends...  
  
Suddenly it hit her. The box of chocolates from Swerve she had brought with her today. She had offered a few to some of the other clerks and Whirl had been picking up some files when that had happened. Had he heard her talking about getting it from one of her male friends? He was always harassing Cyclonus and trying to rile up the other into a fight. It wouldn't be below him to hint at the Data Clerk Manager that his current fuck doll might be getting lured away by one of her male friends. And that they might be able to give her something that he couldn't.  
  
Reaching out, she stopped his hand as she struggled past the near-crescendo of her fourth orgasm. "Cyclonus, w-wait, it's not what you think!"  
  
If he had been confused or caught off guard, she couldn't tell by his poker face. But him not pulling his hand away or letting her go convinced her to continue.  
  
"W-Whatever Whirl may have told you, it’s not true. Those chocolates... they... yes, they were from one of my guy friends. His name is Swerve, but he's not trying to seduce me. We... It's hard for us to meet up because we’re both busy with our work and we were finally able to last night and he gave them to me as a late birthday gift. I swear, that's all they are. He doesn't like me like that at all. In fact, he's into hot, muscled guys and I think he's trying to get with one of my other friends, his name is Skids and maybe Skids might be interested in him and I-!"  
  
She lost the ability to speak as her rambling finally stopped, the red eyes staring back at her as they watched her every move. Tailgate didn't know if Cyclonus had believed her. Or if he had even understood her rambling; she did have a tendency to mumble and slur her words together if she got nervous.  
  
Suddenly, he pulled his hand out of hers. Thinking he was leaving, the clerk was suddenly caught off guard again as he kissed her again, this one hungrier than the others as his hand attacked her still aching clit again. Tailgate orgasmed for her fourth time in no time.  
  
She looked up in confusion when he started to draw back. "W-What-?"  
  
"I do not leave my partner unsatisfied," Cyclonus said as he pulled out his handkerchief to start cleaning them both off, "And I do not want to give you any reason to look elsewhere for pleasure."  
  
Blushing hard at his words, Tailgate let the other tidy her up as they straighten themselves to get back to work. Lunch was almost over and the both of them were trying to keep their relationship (if they could call it one, she wondered) unknown to the rest of their co-workers. Minus Whirl, but he was crazy enough already that everyone believed it to be him just trying something different to antagonize the credit department manager.  
  
Just as she was about to leave, a hand fell onto her shoulder. She shuddered when his deep voice whispered into her ear, "7 o'clock tonight at the usual place. I will bring dinner this time."  
  
She shouldn't have been surprised. Rarely did one of their 'love making' jaunts ever last less than two rounds. Sometimes he would keep her up for most of the night. "C-Could we... p-push it to maybe 8... or maybe 7:30? I'm meeting Rewind after work to meet his boyfriend and I don't know how long it'll be and..."  
  
The hand on her shoulder tightened a bit, but otherwise released her again as he replied. "7:30 then. Call me if you need more time."  
  
"O-Okay." She waited as he walked ahead of her and left. She waited two minutes before following and getting back to her desk with no incidents.  
  
Glancing at the box of chocolates still sitting on her desk, Tailgate picked one up and popped it into her mouth. She wondered if Cyclonus wouldn't mind her bringing these with her tonight. After all, her girlfriends always told her that chocolate helps getting people into a sexy mood.  
  
But if they made him as jealous as before, she wouldn't mind that either.


End file.
